Sonny With a Chance of Recovering
by Mo813
Summary: When Sonny is diagnosed with an unknown sickness, it's up to Chad and her friends to help her through the most painful part of her life- literally!
1. Burning

Sonny's POV

My cheeks burned with tears. My stomach hurt, I felt like I was burning, and I was lying on my couch in my dressing room after I had gotten dizzy and fell.

"Ugh." I groaned. Where was everyone? Wouldn't they notice my absence?

Oh right, I thought, I told them I was going home for my medicine (only Tawni knew it was bloating medicine for my period) and coming back. They were still rehearsing and thought I would be back soon.

"Hey, I need a poster of you randoms for the Mac-Falls annual burning of the rival shows." Chad said, walking in into the room in a rush, not noticing me. He waited for an answer, staring at the walls.

"Hello? Answer! I don't have all- SONNY?!" he shouted.

"Whoa, you don't look so good." he said more gently, seeing the tears running down my face and my hand clutching my stomach.

"Thanks. All girls want to hear that." I said, trying to smile, but it turned into a pout when another surge of tears fell from my eyes. I clutched my stomach harder, feeling another stab of pain wash over my stomach.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad said, slowly walking over.

"I..... don't know! I'm dizzy.... and my stomach...... hurts and it..... feels like..... I'm burning." I said through sobs.

"Oh my god." he breathed. I closed my eyes tightly. All of a sudden, I felt my head loll back. And then everything went black.

Chad's POV

Sonny was just talking about how she felt when her head rolled back and her eyes closed. I completely freaked out. I ran out of the room, yelling for help. I mean, she just fainted! It wasn't like she was dead.... 'Oh god! I forgot to check!' my thoughts screamed. I ran back into the room, pressing my fingers against the side of her neck roughly. I had probably bruised her, but there as no time to think about that then. I could feel a strong and steady pulse. My breathing slowed down, and I sighed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"OH NO!"

"SONNY!"

"CHAD, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The questions were fired at me endlessly, and I guessed that all the randoms had just heard my yell. Even Blondie there looked worried. I just sighed.

"We just need to wait for her to wake up. She just had a lot of stomach pain, and she's dizzy and she feels like she's burning! No biggie." I said, my voice getting more high-pitched with every word. Blondie crossed her arms and stuck out her hips. What a sassy- never mind.

"Oh, that's all?" the little twelve-year-old freak chuckled sarcastically. Her name was.... Flora or something.

"Okay, fine. Big problem. But we have to wait for her to wake up." I said harshly. Then we all heard a scream.

"Oh my god! It's James Conroy!" the same girl yelled.

"Sorry. He's on Mac-Falls again guest starring." I chuckled. Sonny sat up quickly.

"What's going on? Who screamed? Are they okay?" she breathed. I was jealous. She was in pain, and she was still caring about others. I frowned. I wished I was like her again.

"Are you still... In pain?" I whispered, stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking closer to her.

"No, I feel fine. I'm actually- ugh." she stopped, clutching her stomach again.

"Ow... Oh my god." she barely squeaked.

"Sonny, are you- well, um... Preg-" I started.

"No! How could you think tha-" she yelled, interrupting me. I immediately regretted it, because her other hand now was also pressed to her stomach, as she was in more pain.

"Sonny, we have to get you out of here." Tico or whatever his name is said. He started toward her.

"I got it." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder and stopping him in his tracks.

"Um... Okay..." he said sarcastically.

"Never knew the three-named doofus could care." the freaky little girl yelled. I ignored her little comment and walked toward sonny. I scooped her up in my arms, but she moaned in pain as her stomach was compressed. I needed to hurry.

"Chad. Stop. This really hurts. Please." she said, her eyes half-open and tears starting to run down her cheeks again. My breathing grew heavy. She was so hurt, but she needed help. I was confused. And heartbroken. Sonny let out a sob. Her hand flew up to my chest and her nails dug into my shirt and skin as I walked faster. The randoms were still following me. Then I heard another scream. I almost rolled my eyes before I realized the scream came from my arms. No screaming fan girls. It was sonny. Blondie gasped. Before I knew it, sonny had rolled out of my arms and was in a heap on the ground. I stood, my mouth wide open, staring in shock.


	2. Hospital

Sonny had blacked out again as soon as she rolled onto the cold sidewalk. We had just gotten out onto the parking lot of our studio.

"Just pick her up. Hurry, before she wakes up again!" Blondie screamed. I scooped Sonny up again, and ran with the cast of Chuckle City. I could hear Portlyn huffing beside me. Wait, Portlyn?!

"What are YOU doing here?" I managed to sneer through my panting.

"I saw what happened. Chad, I may act like a jealous, mean girl over at The Falls, but I care." she said through pants. I saw my convertible up ahead as Flico and Shady grabbed Flora and rushed over to their car. Blondie and Portlyn piled into the back of my car.

"I don't think she's going to sit up by herself in the front seat." I said sarcastically. Portlyn and Blondie patted their laps at the same time. I was confused. 'Blondie and Portlyn? Alike? What a scandal!' my thoughts prodded, but I challenged myself to focus on the situation at hand. I gently layed sonny's head on Blondie's lap and her lower half on Portlyn's. I stopped for a second.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" I thought aloud.

"Do you want to wait to find out?!" Portlyn yelled. I decided against arguing and rushed to the driver's side and hopped in. We were on our way.

Soon after the car started, Portlyn's phone started ringing. No wonder I had thought she was super-mean. Her ring tone was Good Girls Go Bad.

"Hello?" she answered sweetly. I couldn't believe I hadn't known the real life of my co-star.

"Nico, slow down. What?" she said calmly.

"Speaker phone!" Blondie whined, unable to hear Flico.... -Or Nico.... Whatever- talk. I heard a beep followed by the urgent tone of whatever-his-name-is' voice.

"What hospital? What's going on? GUYS!!!" he yelled.

"Okay. Calm, deep breaths. The hospital is..... OH COME ON YOU KNOW THE HOSPITAL! THE ONE DOWN THE STREET, NICO!!!" Portlyn was cut off by Blondie's shout.

"Oh.... Okay." Nico replied, sounding hurt.

"It's okay, baby. We're all just a little frazzled about this situation." Portlyn cooed. My mouth fell open.

"Baby?!" I screeched. Blondie and Portlyn ignored me.

"Is sonny okay?" I heard Shady yell from the phone.

"Check her pulse." I mumbled, afraid of the outcome. I heard nothing for a few seconds.

"Its kind of weak, but it's going." Blondie breathed, letting out the breath she had been holding. I stopped the car in the hospital parking lot, rushing out and lifting Sonny off of Blondie and Portlyn. Portlyn said a quick 'we're here' into the phone and flipped it shut. I heard her and Blondie's heels clacking behind me, soon accompanied by the shuffle of sneakers from.... Nico, was it?, and Shady. The Flora girl had disappeared. In front of me, Portlyn opened the door to the hospital and I rushed inside.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked politely.

Before I could explode, Portlyn quietly explained Sonny's situation.

"Kay. A doctor will be in soon." the receptionist said, grabbing the clip board that Portlyn had just filled out.

"Wow, you sure studied up on Sonny." I said sarcastically.

"I did." Portlyn replied all-too seriously. Before I could say something else, a doctor slammed the door open and be rushed in with a few nurses following him. They had a gurney in their hands. I set Sonny down gently.

"What's her name, son?" the doctor asked me.

"Sonny Monroe." I mumbled, my voice cracking.

"Chad! Her real name is Allison." Portlyn half-whined.

"Do you know what's wrong?" I asked sheepishly.

"From your friends' description, I have to say that it's not anything I've ever heard of." I felt dizzy.


	3. BEEEEEP

As we all started piling through the doors to the back room, a nurse stopped us.

"I'm sorry, only four of you can come back here." she stated urgently, holding up her hands. I was the first to walk forward. Portlyn, Nico (I finally got his name down), and Blondie followed.

"Fine." grumbled Grady. "I'll just stay alone."

"I'm here!" the little girl popped up, causing us all to shout out in shock.

"We gotta go." Portlyn said, turning and following the now-far-away gurney. I hurriedly followed.

We all cramped into a room that contained sonny. Nurses ran back and forth, reading stats and yelling random things to the doctor.

Mostly, I just heard, "Her pulse is down. Her skin is burning hot."

I shrank back against a wall and slid down onto the floor with my head in my hands.

Sonny's POV

I heard the beeping sound of my heart first. Then mixed voices all around me. And then I heard the sound of my own steady breathing. My eyes flew open and I gasped for breath as I began to feel claustrophobic. People were surrounding me in blue uniforms. I was in a hospital. Then a familiar face popped up.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled.

"Finally!" Chad yelled, popping up beside her. My skin burned and my stomach was still swirling too much to talk, but I nodded and closed my eyes again. I was so tired. Chad sighed.

"Sonny? Do you remember any jokes?" he said. I could tell he was trying to keep me awake.

"Why isn't there sun at a castle?" I whispered, half-opening my eyes.

"Why?" he asked, tears glistening on his eyes, threatening to spill over. He attempted to blink them back. They lessened, but still covered his eyes.

"Because it's filled with knights." Chad smiled sadly before sighing. He looked into my eyes. I stared into his blue pools before I heard the loud sound of the heart machine's single, droned out beep. Then my eyes closed again. I knew it was over.

Sorry for the extreme shortness! This was supposed to be longer, but I didn't have much time :-)


	4. Coma

Chad's POV

"Sonny!" I shouted, hearing the long, endless beep of her heart stopping.

"Son, only one of you can be in here right now. It's too crowded." a female nurse said sweetly. I grimaced and went to the randoms and Portlyn.

"Okay, three of us need to be out of here." I shouted over the yelling of the doctors.

"I'm staying. I'm her closest friend." Blondie blurted out, and before I could retort, a few nurses pushed me and the others out of the room. Blondie waved sadly at us through the window on the door.

Tawni's POV

I slowly waved as my friends and Chad were thrown out of the room. Then I turned around and looked at Sonny. The doctor yelled 'clear' and they pressed the paddles into her chest. They tried again and again, until my eyes were soaked with tears. The doctor walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. I shook my head, starting to sob. And then I heard the faint beating of Sonny's heart on the heart monitor. Her eyes didn't open. But she was alive. That's all I needed.

Chad's POV

I needed a distraction. Otherwise I would start bawling. I could already feel the tears on my eyes.

"Chad, she'll be okay." Portlyn reassured. But I doubted she was right. I looked through the window on the door. They were trying to get sonny's heart to work. Blondie was crying hysterically. A tear escaped my eye. Nico walked over to me. I almost shuddered when he hugged me, but I accepted it and realized he was trying to be nice. I guess the people from Chuckle City weren't so bad after all. I felt him pull away, but still keep his hand on my shoulder. I looked through the window again. Tawni looked hopeful, and I saw the steady beat of sonny's heart. Tawni looked back at me. A sad smile played on her lips, and I felt that everything was going to be okay.

Sonny's POV

I heard my heart again. But my eyes wouldn't open. My limbs wouldn't move. My mouth wouldn't speak.

"Allison?" my mom whispered.

"Allison?" she said louder, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Connie. She's in a coma." I heard someone say. A nurse or a doctor, I guessed. ME? COMA? I felt so weak. I wanted to comfort my mom- tell her I was fine. But I could only hear her crying. My body was numb. I soon felt myself forgetting. Was this a coma? Becoming numb in body and mind. Hearing distant voices. I could only come to one conclusion. Comas sucked.

I know, this is short! I'm sorry! And the wait was really long, too! I promise it isn't over!


	5. AN: Please Read!

**A/N: If you read my profile, you know that I'm having writer's block! And if you didn't, now you know! :-) Okay, I am going to make this YOUR story. Ideas, please! The chapter will be dedicated to the person who gives me the idea I choose. Hey, how about I dedicate the chapter to everyone who submits an idea? Okay! Review or PM me the ideas, and you'll get a chapter! This note is going on 3 stories for help, so make sure to help me with all! Thank you, and, as always, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Your Writer's-Blocked Friend,**

**Mo813**

**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`***


	6. AN

Okay, I have decided to make a new account because I realized these stories I've written are really bad and rushed. I don't know if I'm going to delete this account or just delete the stories. I made a new account already, just in case. It's **YourDreamer138. **I'm really sorry, but these stories were starters and I don't know where to go with them. Hey, let me promise you this. For a few of those stories, I will redo them and put them back up on my new account. Please don't hate me, but I know that you all knew these stories weren't very good. See you at my new account. :-)


End file.
